


youngest seeker in a century

by AstoriaK



Series: ［授权翻译］everybody lives(expect peter) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstoriaK/pseuds/AstoriaK
Summary: 哈利即将迎来他在霍格沃茨的第一场魁地奇比赛，当然，观众席中有人为他加油助威。
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: ［授权翻译］everybody lives(expect peter) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704205
Kudos: 6





	youngest seeker in a century

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [youngest seeker in a century](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266109) by [facingthenorthwind (spacegandalf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegandalf/pseuds/facingthenorthwind). 



“你 ** 确定 ** 你没有贿赂麦格让她同意一年级学生入队？”西里斯问到，他和詹姆、莱姆斯、莉莉从霍格莫德车站向城堡走去。“她也太好说话了。”

“没有，我最后说一次，我 **没有** 贿赂她。是她自己发现哈利的天赋的。 ”

“他刚满六岁的时候你就给他报了七岁以下的训练，这还算是天生的吗？”莱姆斯问，但在詹姆张口想要辩护（也许）时，莱姆斯停下大口喘气。西里斯和莱姆斯不知 道为什么都得了感冒，西里斯躺在床上哼哼，花了48小时就自愈了；而莱姆斯却在三个星期后还听着像个哮喘病人。他坚称这是身为狼人的问题，他的免疫系统不得不妥协，治疗师也对此无能为力，不过这是西里斯该操心的。

其他人停下来交换了个担忧的眼神，莱姆斯皱皱眉加速往前走，好像在证明他没事一样。固执的家伙。

“他以前没打过正经的魁地奇，有游走球什么的。”莉莉说，西里斯不得不咕哝着承认。但哈利就是 **天赋异禀** 啊。

好吧，这可是这几个月来最激动人心的事。西里斯试过说服哈利把他的扫帚偷偷带进学校，但被莉莉当场制止，她指出那些教 过掠夺者的老师已经在关注哈利了。他没必要一入学就当捣乱大王。

西里斯没提起他在车站趁莉莉不注意时塞给哈利的大粪弹。

他们到达魁地奇球场的时候比赛还没有开始（莉莉说服了詹姆不必提前一个小时就到，但现在观众席还几乎没人，离比赛的第一声哨响还有半个小时）。即使毕业了这么多年，西里斯坐在教师、家长席间还是浑身不自在，他以前可都坐在格兰芬多的第一排。说实话，这一切都很不真实，但他没法拒绝来看哈利在格兰芬多的第一场比赛。

他们坐下后，莉莉拿出她和詹姆做的横幅（詹姆不停地和西里斯讲了一下午“闪亮亮的胶水”），莱姆斯 和莉莉分别固定住横幅两边。詹姆打开了几包他们在霍格莫德买的零食，西里斯咬下第一口巧克力做的鬼飞球时，他感觉回到了十五岁。

麦格突然出现时他们四个都吓了一跳。

“很高兴见到你们，”她带着一丝笑意说。“据我在训练时所见，哈利会是一个出色的找球手。”她的笑容消失了，这让西里斯想起他曾站在她的办公室里等待发落。“无论如何，我要你们明白，如果你们干扰我的球员和比赛的话，我会毫不犹豫地关你们所有人紧闭。”

她绝对没在开玩笑。

她不等他们回答就离开坐到上面几排的解说员旁边了，几人沉默了片刻。

“她真的能那么干吗 ？”最终詹姆问道。

“你懂得，我觉得你最好别冒那个险，”莱姆斯说着，从西里斯手里抢下一整包巧克力。

西里斯和詹姆对视了一眼，他听见莱姆斯在身边叹息。麦格绝对会尽她所能。

* * *

实际上，詹姆和西里斯也没有想要做什么。场上可都是孩子——对阵的是斯莱特林，没错，也是群孩子。他们还是有 底线 的。再说了，干扰比赛相当于告诉哈利他们对他没有信心。哈利当然有天赋，继承了他父亲的天赋，西里斯这么认为，不过应该还有莉莉的聪明头脑。不是很多，但是起码有一点儿。

但那是 **斯莱特林 ** 。他们打听到斯莱特林的队 伍里没有任何食死徒的亲戚小孩，值得称赞，这对斯莱特林 们来说太了不起了。一开始解说员（格兰芬多的男孩，麦格似乎总想斥责他，但西里斯看见他开玩笑时麦格也笑了那么几次）能完全道出西里斯的心声。霍琦女士判出了几乎所有的犯规。但是某个韦斯莱明显地犯规时，西里斯还是大喊出声。（他们都很擅长飞行，他们急速转弯、进球后仰起头的样子都让西里斯看见费比安和吉迪翁的影子。他想象着，当然——他们也许没见过他们的舅舅，或者他们那时还太小——他还是找到莱姆斯的手，牵得更紧了些。）

第一个进球之前哈利还挺悠闲的，他在空中盘旋着，将整个 球场尽收眼底。西里斯私下一直觉得找球手是最无聊的位置 ，整场比赛都得提心吊胆地等着。但他不能否定哈利擅长这个——他去看他们当地的小比赛时，哈利总能比他先找到金色飞贼。詹姆认为西里斯老到需要眼镜。西里斯就报复地偷走詹姆的眼镜，但他根本来不及把眼镜架到鼻子上，眼镜总会飘回莉莉手中。

也许他真的需要眼镜了呢，他先是听到解说员在问有没有人看见飞贼，接着哈利开始俯冲，最后西里斯终于看见了，一点金色在球场的另一头闪烁着。莱姆斯此时举着望远镜，出于某些原因，他们四人根本没想到要多带两幅。

弗林特撞向哈利前，詹姆和西里斯 就已经站起身了，弗林特几乎把哈利撞出了球场，西里斯发 誓他能听见莉莉在小声咒骂。格兰芬多们爆发出愤怒的喊叫，霍琦给了格兰芬多一个罚球，斯平内特轻易地赢了十分。

要不是因为西里斯几乎都在关注哈利，他就不会发现出了状况。比赛继续进行，弗林特正想从格兰芬多追球手那抢走鬼飞球——哈利的扫帚像提线木偶一样猛地抖了抖。西里斯以为自己看错了，但 那 再次 发生 了 ——哈利完全没法控制他的扫帚，竟然没有一个人 **注意到** 他的异常。

也不是没有人。

“哈利！哈利——Pads，为什么——霍琦，哈利的扫帚出问题了，为什么——”詹姆的声音被斯莱 特林的进球欢呼掩盖了，西里斯仍盯着哈利，哈利 正缓慢地、摇摆着上升。

最 后 ， 人们 终于 注意到了，扫帚极其危险地抖动了一下，哈利差点被甩下来，西里斯模糊地感觉到詹姆和莉莉离开了他们的座位。韦斯莱双胞胎飞上去想要接住哈利，但他们没法成功——他们一试图靠近，扫帚就噌地蹿高。

似乎还不过一分钟，詹姆就冲进了球场（他怎么那么快？），他和霍琦争论了几句，抢过一把扫帚蹬上空中。西里斯张望着寻找莉莉，后者正怒气冲冲地在和麦格讲话。

最终，詹姆苦于和韦斯莱兄弟一样的问题，他没法接近哈利，但几番尝试后他尽力在离哈利最近的地方盘旋， 用西里斯十分熟悉的方式挥着魔杖。 哈利勾着脚踝让自己悬在空中，詹姆终于接住了他，让他在自己身前安全坐下。哈利的扫帚仍诡异地往上飞了大约十秒，然后突然丧失了所有动力，直直地往地上落去。

他们着陆时扫帚已经摔得七零八落了。西里斯希望自己能听见场内的人在说什么，但詹姆愤怒地挥舞着手让他隐约明白了情况。霍琦叫了暂停，其中一个韦斯莱直接往城堡飞去。

“什么鬼。”西里斯最终说道，坐回到椅子上。他们，当然，没有带酒来看比赛，但他现在希望他们手里有酒。他从莱姆斯脸上的表情看出他俩正在想差不多的事儿。

“我从来不相信魁地 奇有这么致命，自从——马提亚斯·布伦金斯之后？”

“马歇尔·布伦金斯，我想，”西里斯说，从包里拿出一瓶黄油啤酒，假装这也能从喉咙一路灼烧到胃里。也许是心理安慰，他的确感觉好点儿了。“那个被游走球砸中的赫奇帕奇？”

“是的。”莱姆斯心不在焉地回答，仍举着望远镜盯着场地。西里斯能看见队长正冲着哈利指手画脚，比赛前讲话时还要激动。

莉莉曾评价魁地奇对小孩来说是项野蛮的运动。他当时还嘲笑她，当然——傻乎乎的麻瓜出身，害怕“从空中坠落”和“死于撞击”什么的——但是直到事情发生在西里斯自己的教子身上，他才开始意识 到这项运动有多荒唐。他们以前可真是 **趾高气昂** 。

西里斯止不住想象着哈利从一百英尺高空坠落的可怕画面时，莉莉回到西里斯左边坐下。“米勒娃说他们会展开调查的，”她喝了一大口水后说。“显然，扫帚不可能被无端控制住，除非是——呃，黑魔法，但那不——总之，她保证她会查清楚的。”

“那就好”是西里斯想到唯一能说的 。他们一言不发地坐着，直到詹姆回来，他的头发甚至比冲上空中前还要乱。

“弗雷德去格兰芬多塔楼借了李·乔丹的扫帚，他说他不介意——那不是光轮2000，但比我刚才骑的那把好一些，那感觉跟骑头骡子一样。”詹姆跌 进座位时说到。

“你很棒了，”莉莉说，给了他一个轻吻。“他没事了。”

“是啊，”詹姆有些颤巍巍地说。“我从来没见过那样的扫帚。那不——那不对劲，根本不应该出现这种事。”

他们再次陷入沉默，即使身边的人群在等待弗雷德回来时变得更加吵闹。

接着比赛再次开始，几乎和哈利的扫帚失控前没什么两样。格兰芬多进了两球，斯莱特林三球，弗林特对安吉丽娜 约翰森特别恶劣地犯了个规，连莉莉都跺脚大喊，这时哈利俯身下冲。斯莱特林的追球手，普西，从球场的另一边飞来，西里斯还没看见飞贼（他们真的要再买一副望远镜），但他确定他不 可能追得上哈利。

就在哈利撞上地面的前一刻（拉高！俯冲的重点是要 **拉高** ，笨蛋！），他用手捂住嘴，像要呕吐了一般。西里斯以为又出现了什么扫帚失控的状况，接着哈利四脚着地摔到地上（幸好速度不快，他看起来没有受伤），然后他好像……咳出了什么东西来？

他高高举起手，一抹金色在他手里闪耀着。

“格兰芬多赢了！”李乔丹快乐地喊道。“哈利·波特抓到了飞贼，格兰芬多赢了，190分比170分！”

人群爆发出震耳欲聋的欢呼，西里斯觉得心中满是自豪。

格兰芬多队在肩上抬着哈利回到了更衣室，欢呼着，西里斯、莱姆斯、詹姆和莉 莉慢慢地跟在后面。更衣室里的笑声隔着门也能听得见，像时间转换器——西里斯在外面等着詹姆出来，后者满脸通红，冲着另外三个掠夺者咧嘴笑着。

罗恩 韦斯莱和另一个西里斯不认识的女孩已经在更衣室门口等着了，他们冲着几个大人尴尬地挥挥手。莉莉和詹姆问到罗恩父母的近况，把他们介绍给——赫敏？什么鬼名字。西里斯和莱姆斯在后边看着他们。罗恩简直就是吉迪翁的翻版，西里斯决定不去想这个。

他们展开激烈的关于谁是最棒的追球手的讨论（西里斯赌约翰森，但莱姆斯坚持认为只要贝尔再训练一年就会脱颖而出），这时哈利出来了。罗恩先拥抱了 他，然后是赫敏，紧接着他们突然意识到有四个大人正等着他们。“干得漂亮。”西里斯说着拥抱了哈利，揉了揉哈利的头发。接受父母和教父们的拥抱，他不知道哈利能忍受多久。慢慢变成一个不听话的青少年也没什么吓人的。“就知道你会碾压那些斯莱特林。”哈利脸红了，实际上从小到大詹姆都在告诉哈利他有多么出色、他是他见过的最聪明的小孩。

“我们会再给你买一把扫帚，当然，”詹姆说，微微皱眉。“我们要查出它为什么失控了——它到底怎么了？”

哈利描述了当时的情况，西里斯饶有兴趣地听着。这感觉很奇怪，他潜意识里不停地在想莉莉提到的黑 魔法，为什么有人会对西里斯唯一的最爱的教子施黑魔法——但至少今年斯莱特林赢不了学院杯了。

起码哈利在的时候他们没有希望。


End file.
